


"I Really Hate It When You Do That"

by ILiveADaydream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Model Behavior, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveADaydream/pseuds/ILiveADaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny always says the same thing and Gibbs always wants to give the same answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Really Hate It When You Do That"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. 
> 
> This is the edited version of a drabble I wrote several years ago because of the opening of the episode "Model Behavior." I always adored Jenny and Gibbs together and I cried when she died.

“I really hate it when you do that.”

Every time he sneaks up on her she says the same thing and it never fails to remind him of all the times he’s done just that.

It reminds him of the nights he’s been waiting for her in her study, the lights off, when she returns home from working late. He’ll swivel around and her gun will be pointed at his heart. A curse will fall from her lips and they’ll stay up into the early morning hours, talking and drinking bourbon.

It reminds him of the times he’s walked into their office without knocking and she’ll give him a quip about Cynthia. Her wit has never failed to either irritate him or make him want her, usually both. He loves her for her temper, no matter how angry she makes him.

And it reminds him of Paris, father back, but just as fresh in his mind. He would sneak up behind her before speaking and she’d mumble it with a smile, turning to face him and reaching up for a kiss. He’d lean in to grant it and inwardly curse, because he won’t always be the one sneaking up on her, nor always be there to protect her. He’d held her while he could and hoped that day would never come.

He could remember countless times she’d uttered those words and he’s probably forgotten countless more.

He only wishes he could hear her say them again, and maybe this time respond with the reply almost always on the tip of his tongue:

“I love you.”

 


End file.
